dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The LEGO Dark Knight
The LEGO Dark Knight is a fanfic brickfilm web series created by Billy2009. The series is an alternate directly sequel to Batman Begins where its completely ignoring the events of both The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. The series burrow elements from the 1960's'' Batman'' tv series, the Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher's Batman film series, Batman: The Animated Series/''The New Batman Adventures'', The Batman, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Beware the Batman, Gotham, the DC Prime's Batman comic books, the New 52's Batman comic books. The series set in the same universe as LEGO Superman: The Man of Steel, LEGO Justice League, and LEGO Teen Titans Go!. Characters Main Characters *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Robin (I)/Nightwing (Dirk Grayson) *Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) *Robin (II) (Time Drake) *Batwoman (Kate Kane) *Alfred Pennyworth Supporting Characters *Commissioner James Gordon *Lucius Fox *Detective Harvey Bullock *Vicki Vale * Minor Characters * Allies * Villains *Joker *Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) *Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) *Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) *Ra's al Ghul *Talia al Ghul *Dusan al Ghul *Hook *Ubu *Dr. Moon *Lady Shiva *Silver Monkey *Kirigi *Professor Ojo *Sensei *Oynx *Sheelcase *Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) *Killer Moth (Drury Walker) *Electrocutioner (Lester Buchinsky) *Two-Face (Harvey Dent) *Bane *Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) *Catwoman (Selina Kaye) *Man-Bat (Kirk Langstrom) *Mr. Freeze (Victor Friez) *Clayface (Basil Karlo) *Firefly (Garfield Lynns) *Rupert Throne *Anarky (Lonnie Machin) *Cluemaster (Arthur Brown) *Spoiler (Stephanie Brown) *Carmine Falcone *Orca (Dr. Grace Balin) *Riddler (Edward Nygma) *Fox (Warren Lawford) *Vulture (Armand Lydecker) *Shark (Gunther Hardwick) *Great White Shark (Warren White) *Wrath (William Mallory) *Scorn (Andy Mallory) *Emperor Blackgate (Ignatius Ogilvy) *Johnny Warlock *Lock-Up (Lyle Bolton) *Calendar Man (Arthur Day) *Black Mask (Ramon Sionis) *Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) *Mad Hatter (Jervis Teach) *Hush (Thomas Elliot) *Catman (Thomas Blake) *Ventriloquist (Arnold Wesker) & Scarface *KGBeast (Anatoli Knyazev) *NKVDemon (Gregir Dosynski) *Lady Vic (Elaine Marsh-Morton) *White Rabbit (Jaina Hudson) *Maxie Zeus *Harpy (Iris Pheilous) *Ratcatcher (Otis Flannegan) *Professor Pyg (Lazlo Valentin) *Mr. Toad *Phosphorus Rex *Prometheus *Dollhouse (Anton Schott) *Knightfall (Charise Carnes) *Black Spider (Eric Needham) *Calcuator (Noah Kuttler) *Dr. Hurt (Simon Hurt) *Spellbinder (I) (Delbert Billings) *Lady Spellbinder (Fay Moffit) *Spellbinder (II) (Ira Billings) *Roxy Rocket (Roxanne Sutton) *Crazy Quilt (Paul Dekker) *Firebug (John Rigger) *Crimson Knight (Dirk Lyons) *Nocturna () *Tony Zucco *False-Face () *Gearhead () *Humpty Dumpty () *Cypher () *Lynx () *Magpie () *Professor Achilles Milo () *Werewolf () *Tiger Shark () *Scorpiana () *Mad Monk *Dale *Lord Death Man *Lazara (Nora Fires) *Ray Man () *Siam *Sister Crystal *Skin Talker *Son of Man *Dragonfly *Silken Spider *Tiger Moth *Count of Owls Grandmaster () *Talon () *Dr. Hugo Strange *Eli Strange *Bad Samaritan () *Cavalier () *Brutale () *Cyber Cat () *Dealer () *King Tut () *Dr. Death () *Victor Zsasz *Egghead () *H.A.R.D.A.C./Holographic Analytical Reciprocating Digital Advanced Computer *Roland Daggett *John Daggett *Reaper () *Phantsam () *Blight () *Paxton Powers *Mr. Fixx *D.A.V.E./Digital Advanced Villain Emulator *Toymaker () *Dr. Phosphours () *Deathstroke (Shade Wilson) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum () *Mime () *Nicodemus () *Blockbuster () *Rumor (Mario) *Kabuki Twins *Red Claw *Inque () *Dr. Abel Cuvier *Armory () *Copperhead () *Dr. Emile Dorian *Tygrus *Mr. Bloom *Calendar Girl () *Swagman () *Lark () *Mr. Camera () *Dodge () *Torque () *Johnny Witts *Facade () *Elemental Man () *Doodlebug () *Crimesmith () *Dr. Death () Other Villains * Episodes Season 1 *1. The Joke's on You: *2. Fear Itself: *3. The Night of the Man-Bat: *4. The Call of the Cobblepot: *5. Bane: *6. Feast of Clay, Pt. 1: *7. Feast of Clay, Pt. 2: *8. Catwoman: *9. Cold War: *10. An Poison Kiss: *11. The Joker's Funhouse: *12. Hidden Agendas: *13. An Crocodile Lives in the Sewers: *14. Mudslide: *15. A Face for Two, Pt. 1: *16. A Face for Two, Pt. 2: Season 2 * 1. A Blast from the Past: * 2. The Bat, the Cat, and the Very Ugly: * 3. Firefly: * 4. Birds of a Feather: * 5. Double Troubles: * 6. Fire and Ice: * 7. Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That: * 8. Q&A: * 9. Enter: Anarky: * 10. Jokes and Riddles Don't Mix Together: * 11. The Demon's Head, Pt. 1: * 12. The Demon's Head, Pt. 2: * 13. Mistaken Identity: * 14. Clues vs. Riddles: * 15. War of Gotham, Pt. 1: * 16. War of Gotham, Pt. 2: Season 3 * 1. Attack of the Ratcatcher: * 2. Meets Killer Moth: * 3. Cat Fights: * 4. Birds of Prey: * 5. Schooled: * 6. Mad as a Hatter: * 7. An Little Birdle Told Me...: * 8. Female Troubles: * 9. Robin: * 10. Batman vs. Batman?: * 11. The Day of the Calendar Man: * 12. Spellbound: * 13. Two of a Kind: * 14. Blind as a Bat: * 15. The Crimson Knight: * 16. Fear to Victory: Season 4 * 1. Electric Disturbance: * 2. The Battle for Wayne Industries, Pt. 1: * 3. The Battle for Wayne Industries, Pt. 2: * 4. Batgirl Begins, Pt. 1: * 5. Batgirl Begins, Pt. 2: * 6. Date Night: * 7. The Laughing Crocodile: * 8. Something Strange: * 9. A Boy Wonder to Remember: * 10. Total Blackout: * 11. The Legends of the Dark Mite!: * 12. Prototype: * 13. RPM: * 14. Exit the Spellbinder, Enter the Lady Spellbinder!: * 15. Breakout, Pt. 1: * 16. Breakout, Pt. 2: Season 5 * 1. Heart of Steel, Pt. 1: * 2. Heart of Steel, Pt. 2: * 3. Mad Love: * 4. The Maze of Riddles and Clues: * 5. Wild Style: * 6. Power Struggle: * 7. The Eye of the Tiger: * 8. What is Love?: * 9. Meets Roxy Rocket: * 10. The Terrible Trio: * 11. Brawn: * 12. Deep Freeze: * 13. The Return of the Terrible Trio: * 14. Thundering Storms from the Skies: * 15. Lock-Up: * 16. The Laughing Fish: Season 6 * 1. A Mayor for a Day: * 2. Rush Hour: * 3. Rumor, Pt. 1: * 4. Rumor, Pt. 2: * 5. On the Trail of the Dark Knight!: * 6. Twas the Dark Knight Before Christmas: * 7. Family Matters: * 8. Robin's Challenges: * 9. Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid: * 10. : * 11. Team Penguin: * 12. Meets Firebug: * 13. The End of the Dark Knight, Pt. 1: * 14. The End of the Dark Knight, Pt. 2: * 15. The End of the Dark Knight, Pt. 3: * 16. Reinforcement: Season 7 * 1. The Bat and the Super, Pt. 1: * 2. The Bat and the Super, Pt. 2: * 3. Robin No More (1): * 4. Nightwing (2): * 5. Wonderful: * 6. Beware my Power, Green Lantern's Might!: * 7. The Fastest Man Alive: * 8. : * 9. : * 10 : * 11. Trial of the Demons, Pt. 1: * 12. Trial of the Demons, Pt. 2: * 13. A New Robin Rise: * 14. The Dark Knight Raises, Pt. 1: * 15. The Dark Knight Raises, Pt. 2: * 16. The Dark Knight Raises, Pt. 3: Season 8 * 1. Bat-Mite's Returns: * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Trivia * Nightwing and the Crimson Knight's names; Dick has change to Dirk. Category:Billy2009 Category:Batman